There is known a game in which a moving object moves in a game space, based on an operation by a game player. For example, there is known a sport game in which a score event occurs when a moving object, such as a ball, a puck, or the like, which moves in a game space based on an operation by a game player, has moved into an area inside a goal (Patent Document 1).
In such a game, a ball or a puck moves in a direction in accordance with an operation carried out by a game player. For example, a ball or a puck may move toward the position designated by a game player or in the direction designated by a game player.